(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an agricultural system and, more particularly, to an agricultural system including: at least one seed; a growing media in communication with the one seed; and an outer retainer surrounding a portion of the one seed and the growing media.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural growers such as commercial suppliers and home gardeners produce a wide variety of cultivated crops and plants. Often these suppliers or gardeners raise plants from seeds. Soil may be supplemented with additional water, fertilizers, pH controlling nutrients, and fungicides to support seed germination. This process is labor-intensive and time-consuming, which adds costs to commercial operations and detracts from the enjoyment of gardening for recreational gardeners, especially those advanced in age or physically limited. Likewise, growers raise some cultivated plants from seeds in pots or other small containers. Such a grower often transplants the seedling plant to the ground after an initial period in the container. This process is also labor-intensive and time-consuming.
In recent years, roll out flower gardens have been developed that reduce part of the painstaking work required to grow a home garden. The roll out gardens may consist of seeds within a nutrient rich substrate. These roll out gardens reduce part of the labor associated with growing flower gardens but are bulky and awkward to use, store, and transport.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved agricultural system for growing plants that is easy to use, store, and transport, and provides an acceptable level of seed germination.